Joy Reileton
Joy Reileton, better known by her internet moniker The Clockmaker, is an extremely skilled hacker, cybernetics engineer, chemist, and close friend to Viva Makihara. She also played a major role in the creation of the Psychokinetic Void. Her, along with Viva Makihara and Johann Samaritan, would go on to pioneer numerous fields of ground-breaking science, with Viva Makihara using her connections within the largest international intelligence agencies in order to keep their work discrete. Joy Reileton used the moniker Clockmaker for the first time in 1996, deciding to leave the name as a calling card when performing one of the world's first high profile cyber-attacks on the Pentagon. She would continue to use the code-name for the rest of her life, with the reputation of the name continuing to growing through the decades until she disappeared from the Void in late 2128. However, she reappeared later that year by her original name, though only briefly for a period of around 8 months. Physical Appearance The Clockmaker is a caucasian female of very short stature, small breasts, fair skin, blonde hair and light brown eyes. She prefers formal wear, particularly two-piece suits and vests, however when not dressed formally she often wears comfortable clothes, such as jeans and sweaters. She rarely wears skirts or dresses. She prefers sneakers, and is never seen wearing heels. In addition to her clothes, she wears a small amount of jewelry, usually found in the form of ornate watches or timepieces. Biography Early Life Born into a family of Swiss clock makers and goldsmiths, Joy became extremely adept at fine mechanical work. Her interests quickly began to branch out into electrical engineering and early cybernetics. Her talents were noticed early on and Joy was quickly recruited by MI5, later transferred to the CIA under the Five Eyes program. She worked as a digital systems analyst on the forefront of networked digital communications, however she found the work extremely boring, and was morally opposed to the CIA's many more invasive methods of intelligence gathering. It was during her time in the CIA that she earned the name "Pocketwatch" from her colleagues, when one of them commented on an ornate platinum-rimmed timepiece that she carried in a breast pocket. Friendship with Viva Makihara In 1974 she transferred to a secretive CIA cell within Vietnam, in order to investigate a series of signals believed to originate from a KGB presence. It was shortly after transferring that she was almost immediately noticed by Viva Makihara, then still going by the name of Julianne Fraundchén. Concerned of the possibility that the CIA was tracking her movements more closely after the destruction of Camp Dogwood, she employed Joy's help in throwing them off. Joy quickly became loyal to the woman, seeing her courage in the face of danger and her bright passion for the truth. It wasn't long before Joy Reileton's loyalty to Makihara outweighed her loyalty to the CIA, and the two quickly became the best of friends during their time in Vietnam. Involvement in Project Everland Joy Reileton served a significant role in the destruction of Operation Everland, continuing her close friendship with Viva Makihara. It was during this period from 1975 to 1982 that Joy Reileton served by her friend's side. With the death of Robert Jauio and the discovery of Viva's past, Joy began to delve without Viva's knowing. While she was forced into the cooperation with the Jean-Tean Foundation, in an agreement to save her daughter, Joy and Viva became separated. It was during this time that Joy studied intently the subject of Viva's daughter and the experiments conducted by the Jean-Tean foundation. In this, she became closer with Johann Samaritan, an expert in the field of genetics and chemical biology. In 2128 The Clockmaker broke away from her loyalty to Viva Makihara, opting instead to join a rising group of individuals that had been fighting to stop Makihara's plan, hoping to use the power vacuum as an opportunity to recover the body of Marie Lourel, believing that Viva Makihara's descent into megalomania would make her an unfit mother for the young child. The Clockmaker would affirm that even her own abstract knowledge of Makihara's daughter made her more qualified to take care of the child than Marie Lourel's actual mother. Though her plan succeeded, she fell into a deep coma after successfully neutralizing the heavy presence of Verdrag-A in Marie Lourel's brain, through the use of Stredda. However, the act of doing so scrambling permanently the persistent nanomachines that had been present within her for many decades. Trivia * The Clockmaker has claimed multiple times to be the true inventor of LSD, also claiming that the work was then stolen from her by the CIA. This claim is disputed however, considering the original inventor of LSD first produced it synthetically in the early 1920's. * She has also claimed to have experimented Recreationally with LSD "over 9000 times." * The Clockmaker is the owner and creator of an extremely popular underground criminal voidscape known as The Abyss. It is often used as a "virtual safehouse" for various people of a less lawful persuasion to discuss business or meet with others online. She is well known to employ the use of visual riddles as an added security measure for anyone wishing to meet with her personally. * She sometimes describes her time in Vietnam in the manner of someone who had suffered psychological trauma from the war, however her combat experience while there was extremely little. * Though rarely expressed in a serious capacity, The Clockmaker is known to be extremely racist, especially towards Asians, the French, the Dutch, Russians, and especially Cubans. * In a 2019 interview with the BBC, Joy Reileton, under the alias of "Aria Goldsmith," claimed to be an illegitimate child of Microsoft founder and CEO Bill Gates. However, the interview was wiped from records by the BBC on request by Microsoft. * The Clockmaker is known to harbor a deep dislike of surgeons, especially Toony Aensle, often calling her a "knife-jockey" or "slicer." * She has never fully explained how her body has stayed physiologically and biologically young, claiming that the human race already has enough issues with the bodies they're born into in the first 50 years of their lives. * Joy Reileton was highly suspected by the FBI in 2003 as being the cause of the major power outage experienced by 50 million people across eight states in the US and the province of Ontario, Canada, on August 14th of that year. * Her main fields of expertise are cyber-warfare and digital manipulation, however her name is more than a moniker, and she is also a highly skilled watch maker, known to sometimes transport information or technology inside their often highly ornate casings. * Though chronologically over 172 years old, Joy Reileton is still a virgin. Category:Characters Category:Browse